Do You Love Me?
by Ninndya
Summary: Meminta Naruto tinggal bersamanya adalah keputusan salah yang tidak disesalinya. Karena cinta, Sasuke rela merasakan sakit hati karena ketidakpekaan Naruto. YAOI. BL. NaruSasuNaru/ItachiFem!Kyuu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasuNaru**

**Warning****: YAOI,**** Mungkin OOC, Typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

Suasana di ruangan dengan sofa krem di atas permadani abu-abu terasa mencengkam. Seorang wanita bersurai merah kekuningan menampakkan raut tak terima yang kentara, dua lelaki dewasa dengan iris yang sama tampak tegang dengan kemarahan sang wanita.

"Tenang Kyuu," ucap pria berhelai raven dikuncir kuda. "Kau tidak perlu semarah itu," tangannya mengelus helai merah kekuningannya, menenangkan.

"Tapi-,"

"Ssst," potongnya. Jari rampingnya diletakkan pada bibir kemerahan sang wanita, pandangannya dialihkan pada pria yang duduk di seberang sana, mengerlingkan sebelah mata. "Katakan alasanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke, lelaki yang duduk dengan kaki bertumpuk serta tangan menyilang di depan dada memutar iris kelamnya. Bosan. Tubuhnya ditegakkan dengan gerakkan yang lambat, kelerengnya bergulir menatap dua orang dewasa secara bergantian.

"Cepatlah Sasuke, Kau sangat membuang waktu," protes satu-satunya wanita di ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

"Dengar," Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. "…kalian baru saja menikah, Naruto akan segan. Dan sadarlah Kyuu, Naruto sudah 20 tahun."

"Hanya itu!" pekik Kyuubi, wanita bersurai merah kekuningan. Jelas dia tidak terima dengan alasan adik iparnya. "…Naruto akan mengerti jika aku menjelaskan. Naruto harus tetap bersamaku. Titik."

Sasuke menghela napas. Itachi menatap Sasuke, rautnya mengatakan –betapa bodoh adik laki-lakinya itu –jelas Kyuubi tidak akan terima dengan alasan biasa seperti itu.

Tapi-,

"Sasuke benar Kyuu."

Iris violet itu mendelik, menatap garang lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya. Itachi suaminya, miliknya, harusnya Itachi lebih membela dirinya, dibanding orang lain –Kyuubi melupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke dan Itachi adalah saudara.

Itachi membalasnya dengan tersenyum lembut, membelai pipi putih wanita yang dicintainya, mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka, melumatnya perlahan. Lupa jika ada seorang 'single' di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka.

Sasuke sedikit membuka bibir, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan pasangan baru di hadapannya, berciuman mesra di saat seperti ini. Sasuke berdehem sekeras mungkin, tidak terima dengan kemesraan Itachi dan Kyuubi. Sasuke memang pernah beberapa kali menonton berbagai jenis adegan dewasa –bahkan merealisasikannya. Tapi, Sasuke bukanlah seorang maniak yang gemar menonton adegan dewasa secara nyata. Terlebih menonton Itachi. Yaiks, Sasuke sedikit bergidik.

Itachi tertawa hampa, menyeka bibirnya dengan ibujari. Kyuubi menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Mereka benar-benar lupa jika masih dalam suatu perdebatan dengan Sasuke.

Itachi berdehem, menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Baiklah, lanjutkan Sasuke."

"Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya. Sadarlah kalian," Sasuke menampakan wajah muram bercampur kesal, tidak habis pikir dengan perbuatan keduanya. Itachi hanya tertawa.

"Begini saja. Kita tanyakan langsung pada Naruto dengan siapa dia akan tinggal. Rapat ditutup," Itachi menghela napas, mengakhiri perdebatan panjang mereka.

"Demi apa! Bukankah aku sudah mengusulkannya sedari awal," Sasuke menggeram, untuk apa dia duduk lama di sini jika keputusan akhirnya begini.

Ah. Sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan harus menunggu lama seperti ini, ia hanya tidak terima dengan kelakuan Itachi dan Kyuubi tadi, dia merasa telah dilecehkan. Yup, dilecehkan. Sasuke mengangguk dengan pemikirannya.

"Aku pulang," seruan samar itu terdengar dari pintu depan. Duo Uchiha beserta Kyuubi berdiri dari duduk nyamannya. Kyuubi berjalan terlebih dahulu, membuka pintu, bergegas menyambut kedatangan lelaki yang ditunggunya –Naruto.

"Sasuke," Itachi menahan lengan Sasuke. "Jelas bukan itu saja 'kan alasanmu?" Sasuke hanya membalas pertanyaan Itachi dengan senyum miring, melepaskan diri, dan menyusul Kyuubi. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepala mengetahui niat terselubung adiknya.

"Oh, adik manisku sudah dewasa," Itachi menghapus setitik air mata yang keluar.

Sadarlah Tach, Sasuke sudah 25 tahun.

.

Kyuubi menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto begitu mereka berhadapan, kedua matanya membulat tergenang air mata, pipinya memerah, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Katakan Nar, katakan pada dua lelaki itu jika kamu akan selalu bersamaku. Kamu mencintaiku 'kan Nar. Ya, kamu mencintaiku."

Naruto jelas bingung dengan kelakuan kakaknya, baru saja dia sampai rumah dan keadaan Kyuubi yang seperti ini yang didapatkannya. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah begitu pikiran negatif menyambangi otaknya. Ia tidak akan terima jika ada yang menyakiti kakaknya, walau Itachi sekalipun. Naruto mendelik begitu melihat kehadiran Sasuke, Itachi yang datang terakhir terkejut mendengar geraman Naruto.

"Kalian menyakiti Kyuu!" bentak Naruto pada dua bersaudara itu. Lengannya memeluk Kyuubi erat.

"Cih, tanya dulu apa yang terjadi. Bodoh," Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto. "…dasar siscon," gumamnya, tapi tetap terdengar. Lalu menarik Naruto, melepas paksa pelukan kakak-beradik itu. Kyuubi ber'hei' tidak terima.

"Aku bukan siscon," sanggah Naruto. Sasuke tak menghiraukannya.

"Jadi begini," Itachi membuka percakapan begitu mereka duduk di sofa panjang di ruang tengah. "Kami sedang membicarakan mengenai dengan siapa Kau akan tinggal."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. "Belikan saja aku apartemen, apato, rumah, atau apapun itu…"

"Tidak boleh!" Kyuubi berseru cepat. "Kau akan tingal bersama salah satu diantara kami," Kyuubi menunjuk dirinya dan Sasuke. " –aku tidak mengizinkanmu tinggal seorang diri," tegas Kyuubi galak.

Naruto meringis, bahaya jika membuat kakaknya itu marah. "Aku sudah dewasa, aku bisa menjaga diri," ungkap Naruto pelan, awas degan Kyuubi.

"Menjaga diri katamu," telunjuk Kyuubi mengarah pada Naruto. "Saat pengawasanku melemah saja Kau selalu pulang malam dengan keadaan berantakan seperti ini, bagaimana jika Kau tanpa pengawasan! Kau akan berbuat lebih!" Kyuubi terengah menumpahkan emosinya. Itachi menenangkan Kyuubi dengan mengelus punggung wanitanya.

"Hei, ini baru jam 10 malam," Naruto mengatup rapat bibirnya begitu Kyuubi dan Itachi menatapnya tajam, lalu dia menunduk. 'Dan wajar aku berantakan,' pikirnya, tak berani mengungkapkan secara terang-terangan.

"Kyuubi hanya mengkhawatirkanmu," bisik Sasuke.

"Kyuu, maafkan aku," Naruto berucap setelah beberapa lama keheningan, irisnya menatap Kyuubi dalam. "Aku akan tingal bersama Sasuke."

Itachi dan Sasuke saling menatap, menyeringai bersamaan, menyembunyikan kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing. Kyuubi mendecih begitu melihat raut kemenangan Sasuke.

Kyuubi sudah menduga keputusan yang akan diambil Naruto. Tapi dia hanya ingin memastikan langsung, menepis segala keyakinan dan pemikiran yang akan memisahkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Ia mendesah kecewa begitu dugaannya benar.

"Aku akan selalu berkunjung Kyuu," Naruto memberikan senyum terbaiknya, menenangkan Kyuubi. "…mungkin," gumamnya, hanya didengar Sasuke. "Jangan mengkhawatirkanku Kyuu. Sasuke akan selalu melaporkan kegiatanku padamu," lanjut Naruto melirik Sasuke meminta persetujuan. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah," desah Kyuubi pasrah. Kekhawatirannya mengenai perpisahannya dengan Naruto menjadi kenyataan. Saat yang tidak diinginkannya.

Merawat Naruto tanpa kedua orang tua adalah hal yang sulit bagi Kyuubi. Terlebih saat itu ia masihlah seorang remaja.

Hidup dengan sedikit harta peninggalan ayahnya dan bekerja paruh waktu diberbagai tempat, tidaklah dapat memenuhi semua kebutuhan keduanya. Menjadi kakak sekaligus orang tua bagi Naruto, melakukan segala hal seorang diri, menanggung semuanya sendiri adalah saat-saat tersulit bagi Kyuubi. Dan di saat titik jenuhnya, di mana ia benar-benar lelah dengan semua hal, merasa bosan, merasa putus asa –Kyuubi tidak akan pernah menyulitkan Naruto dalam hal sekecil apapun –ia bertemu lagi dengan Itachi, teman masa kecilnya. Ia tidak berpikir dua kali begitu Itachi berkata akan menikahinya. Lalu beberapa tahun setelahnya –tepatnya lima hari yang lalu, pernikahannya dengan Itachi diselenggarakan dengan sederhana. Kyuubi tersenyum mengingat masa-masa itu.

"Kyuu, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kehidupan baru kalian. Terlebih Itachi, dia sudah banyak membantu kita. Aku ingin kalian hidup dengan nyaman dan bahagia. Kau tidak perlu mngkhawatirkanku. Aku bersama Sasuke," Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju kamar.

Ketiga orang dewasa itu menghela napas bersamaan.

"Apa tidak masalah Naruto bersama Sasuke, dia ingin hidup sendiri," Itachi menyuarakan pendapat yang ingin diungkapkannya sedari tadi.

"Tidak," Kyuubi berkata tegas. "Kau lihat Itachi, dia berantakan, wajahnya lebam. Pasti dia berkelahi lagi," Kyuubi menutup wajahnya. "Apa aku sudah gagal menjadi seorang kakak," isakan terdengar jelas, mengejutkan kedua Uchiha. Itachi memeluk Kyuubi, menenangkannya. Sasuke beranjak, meninggalkan kedua orang yang sedang berdrama. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

.

.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan disini?" Naruto bertanya begitu Sasuke merebahkan diri di ranjangnya.

"Pintu kamarmu tidak terkunci."

Naruto memutar bola mata. "Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan."

Mereka lalu terdiam. Sasuke memiringkan tubuh, menyangga kepala dengan punggung tangan memperhatikan pekerjaan Naruto yang sedang melipat pakaian.

Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto duduk membelakanginya, menampakkan punggungnya, rambut kuning jabrik itu tidak seberantakan biasanya, karena beban air yang menetes, mengalir melalui lekukan punggung lebar –sedikit bungkuk, berkulit tan yang tidak dilapisi pakaian, tubuh remaja yang masih dalam masa perkembangan dan pembentukkan terpapar dengan jelas. Sedikit mengikis kepercayaan diri Sasuke.

'Beberapa tahun lagi dia akan jauh di atasku,' Sasuke mendecih begitu kenyataan pahit itu menghampiri benaknya. Sungguh tidak adil saat remaja yang lima tahun di bawahmu memiliki tubuh yang lebih 'kelakian'.

"Apa yang tidak adil?"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto di saat dirinya tengah melamun. Dan keterkejutannya bertambah begitu Naruto menaiki ranjang dan merebahkan diri di sampingnya. "Apa yang Kau lakukan!" pekiknya, lalu secepat itu pula Sasuke membekap bibirnya begitu menyadari tingkahnya yang seperti wanita.

Dia bukan wanita!

"Apa? Tentu saja tidur," Naruto menggeser tubuhnya, mencari posisi nyaman. Tubuhnya menyamping menghadap Sasuke. "Kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya. Menendang-nendang tubuh Sasuke pelan, meminta Sasuke menyingkir.

"Aku akan tidur di sini," Sasuke merangkak, merebahkan diri di samping Naruto, menghadap remaja bersurai kuning keemasannya.

Naruto hanya bergumam. Toh, ini bukan kali pertama dia tidur seranjang bersama Sasuke. Saat dirinya masih seorang anak-anak, Naruto akan memaksa Sasuke agar mereka tidur bersama –memaksa Sasuke bercerita mengenai banyak hal. Beberapa tahun yang lalu setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah lalu bertemu kembali, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama –memaksa Sasuke agar mereka tidur bersama.

"Naru…apa Kau sudah tidur?" Sasuke mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, melihat Naruto.

"Sudah," gumam Naruto. Dia benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk. "…jangan ganggu."

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh, mencari posisi nyaman. Beberapa lama keheningan, Sasuke membuka mata, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas di tengah kesunyian seperti ini.

Sasuke berpikir untuk pergi dari kamar ini. Tapi, dia terlalu malas. Selain itu, ia ingin seperti ini untuk beberapa waktu.

Sasuke melihat keadaan Naruto. Pemuda itu tidur dengan posisi terlentang dengan guling yang menjadi pembatas diantara keduanya. Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajah Naruto, meyakinkan diri bahwa Naruto benar-benar sudah terlelap. Memindahkan guling secara perlahan, Sasuke merapatkan diri mencari kehangatan pada tubuh remaja itu.

"Selamat tidur, Dobe," bisik Sasuke, mengecup bibir Naruto, tangannya melingkar di tubuh Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha**

**Warning****: YAOI,**** Mungkin OOC, Typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

Pagi ini adalah pagi pertamanya bersama Naruto. Pria lajang berusia 25 tahun itu bersenandung pelan sembari menata piring dan peralatan makan lainnya di atas meja kayu cokelat.

"Bukankah ini pagi yang cerah~" serunya dengan nada di setiap kata yang diucapkan. " –oh. Bukankah aku calon suami yang sangat tampan dan juga berbakat," lanjutnya narsis, menyisir helai ravennya menggunakan jemari putihnya. "Naruto pasti akan bahagia karena dicintai oleh pria sepertiku."

Dia masih berbicara seorang diri, meletakkan mangkok kaca serta piring lainnya yang berisi makanan yang dimasaknya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Bahkan pria tampan ini sesekali berbicara pada burung yang bertengger di ranting pohon di dekat jendela dapur. Benar-benar pria yang penuh dengan semangat.

Setelah semua siap, pria dengan iris kelam itu melepaskan apron merah tua yang digunakannya. Merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut. Bagaimanapun, dia harus tampil sempurna.

"Pagi Sasuke."

Pria berhelai raven itu menoleh ke sumber suara. "Pagi," jawabnya, terdengar tidak bersemangat seperti sebelumnya.

Baru saja dia berniat membangunkan Naruto, ternyata pemuda pirang itu sudah bangun terlebih dahulu. Sasuke merasa gagal menjadi calon suami yang baik untuk Naruto, apa pemuda pirang itu akan memberikan nilai minus untuknya. Sasuke menggeleng. Dia harus selalu tenang. Masih banyak kesempatan lain.

"Kau mau kerja?" Naruto bertanya saat melihat Sasuke berpakaian dengan setelan yang rapi.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kamu yang memasak semua ini?" Naruto bertanya setelah mendudukan diri di kursi. Merasa takjub, terlihat dari matanya yang berbinar. "Kelihatannya lezat," katanya, menyendok kuah sup. "Wah, ternyata memang lezat. Kau hebat Sasuke!"

"Tentu saja," Sasuke berkata bangga. "…apa tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi untukku," gumam Sasuke, menarik kursi di seberang meja, di hadapan Naruto.

"Ha? Tidak ada apa?" Naruto bertanya bingung. Sepertinya tadi dia mendengar kata 'cium' dan 'pagi' dalam gumaman Sasuke. "Sasu, tadi Kau bicara apa?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya, sedikit penasaran. Dia hanya ingin memastikan.

"Aku bilang, apa pagi ini kamu akan kuliah?" kata Sasuke, menatap mata Naruto.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alis pirangnya. Apa dia salah dengar. "Sepertinya tadi kamu bilang cium dan pagi," Naruto masih ingin memastikan.

"Apa tadi aku bilang cium dan pagi?" Sasuke melemparkan pertanyaan, tidak mengalihkan tatapannya, menjawab dengan santai. "Apa kamu ingin aku memberikanmu ciuman selamat pagi?" Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, sudut bibirnya tertarik, dia menyeringai.

Naruto terkesiap, tertawa kering 'ha ha ha'. Demi apapun, Naruto merasa Sasuke sangat serius dengan perkataannya. Jujur saja, dia merasa sedikit takut. Naruto belum siap memberikan ciumannya pada laki-laki. Dia masih menyukai bibir wanita.

Seringai Sasuke lenyap begitu melihat reaksi Naruto, dia menarik diri. Apa pemuda ini homophobia? Semoga saja tidak. Karena akan sulit kalau itu memang benar.

Tenang saja Sas. Tadi Naruto mengatakan 'belum' dan 'masih'.

"Aku hanya bercanda," Sasuke mencairkan suasana yang sedikit canggung. "Makan sarapanmu."

Naruto mengangguk, dia percaya Sasuke hanya bercanda. Tidak mungkin pria menawan seperti Sasuke yang ahli menaklukan hati wanita adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Kalau Sasuke seorang cassanova barulah Naruto percaya.

.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya, Naruto mengantarkan Sasuke ke depan pintu –atas paksaan pria itu. Kata Sasuke; jika dua orang yang tinggal bersama di satu atap. Lalu salah seorang dari penghuni rumah itu akan meninggalkan rumah, maka sudah menjadi suatu keharusan bagi penghuni lainnya untuk mengantarkan ke depan pintu. Karena hal tersebut akan mendatangkan kebahagiaan serta keberuntungan bagi si penghuni rumah dan orang yang disayanginya.

Naruto mengangguk, dia percaya saja apapun yang Sasuke katakan.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" Naruto bertanya saat Sasuke selesai mengikat tali sepatunya.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa? Apa kamu akan kesepian kalau aku tidak ada?"

"Tidak. Aku akan makan di luar kalau Kau terlambat pulang," kata Naruto. Senyum Sasuke hampir mencapai telinga. "Masakanmu enak. Aku sedang malas masak sendiri. Kau bisa memasak untukku kalau lebih cepat kembali."

Sasuke berdecak. Dia pikir Naruto bertanya karena ingin makan bersamanya.

"Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati Sasuke!" seru Naruto saat Sasuke berjalan cepat ke arah lift.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari kantor, waktu sudah menunjukan hampir jam sebelas malam. Sasuke berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan langkah mantap walau hatinya sedang menjerit lelah. Makhluk gaib 'pun harus melihat kesempurnaan seorang Uchiha.

Lembur bukanlah bagian dari seorang Uchiha –walau Sasuke sudah mengalaminya –kesempurnaan dan ketepatan dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaan adalah ciri khas dari seorang Uchiha sejati. Tapi, Itachi sudah menghancurkan prinsip yang Sasuke pegang selama ini. Kakaknya yang bodoh itu menumpahkan semua pekerjaannya pada Sasuke.

Seharusnya, bulan madu bukanlah alasan Itachi untuk melalaikan pekerjaannya dan memberikan tanggungjawabnya kepada Sasuke. Seharusnya, Itachi tetap membawa dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya walau di saat sedang bermulan madu sekalipun. Seharusnya, Sasuke sudah berada di apartemen sekarang ini, karena Sasuke selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya jauh-jauh hari. Seharusnya, Sasuke sudah menikah dengan Naruto!

Sasuke merasa gila. Dia tidak boleh bersikap berlebihan seperti ini.

Sasuke melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 12 malam. Naruto pasti sudah tertidur nyenyak meninggalkannya. Dan semua ini gegara Itachi dan keriputnya!

Cih! Semoga saja Kyuubi sedang menstruasi. Biar tahu rasa kakaknya itu, tidak bisa menuangkan hasratnya selama mereka berbulan madu.

"Tadaima," ucap Sasuke pelan setelah membuka pintu apartemennya. Berharap Naruto menyambutnya di depan pintu dengan hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Okaeri," Sasuke menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara itu.

Sepertinya Tuhan sangat menyayanginya.

Naruto berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya. Tetesan air mengalir dari rambutnya yang masih basah, bergulir ke dadanya yang bidang, ke perutnya yang belum terbentuk sempurna, lalu terjatuh ke lantai. Mendadak tenggorokan Sasuke mengering, dia menjilat bibirnya cepat, berdehem.

"Kau sudah pulang Sasuke? Aku memasak, menunggumu makan malam bersama. Yah, walaupun sekarang sudah tengah malam."

Tuhan tidak hanya menyayanginya, tetapi juga mencintainya.

"Belum," kata Sasuke, berjalan melewati Naruto. Langkahnya sengaja diperlambat saat di samping pemuda itu. Menghirup napas dalam.

Tidak Sasuke. Kau sudah seperti oyaji mesum.

.

Sasuke menarik kursi di meja makan, memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang menata piring dan mengambil makanan yang sudah dipanaskan. Pemuda itu bersikeras untuk melakukannya seorang diri. Tidak ingin menyusahkan Sasuke yang lelah karena bekerja hingga larut malam, katanya.

Naruto memang pendamping hidup yang sungguh ideal.

"Aku pakai baju dulu," Naruto berkata setelah selesai mempersiapkan semua –Naruto memang belum berpakaian.

Sasuke hampir saja mencegah pemuda itu jika tidak mengingat bagaimana reaksinya pagi tadi. Sungguh disayangkan pemandangan indah seperti itu harus berlalu sangat cepat. Padahal Sasuke berharap handuk yang melingkari pinggang Naruto terlepas agar Sasuke bisa melihat apa yang ada dibaliknya.

Sungguh Sasuke sangat iri dengan bentuk tubuh pemuda itu. Sasuke memang memiliki tubuh yang tak kalah dengan Naruto, tetapi tubuhnya lebih ramping. Kulitnya juga sangat putih dan lembut. Padahal Sasuke pernah beberapa kali berjemur agar kulitnya lebih gelap, berhasil, tapi tidak berlangsung lama, karena kulitnya dengan cepat akan kembali ke warna semula.

Sasuke menghela napas. Biarlah. Toh, cepat atau lambat Naruto akan mencintainya.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**AN**

Ini NaruSasu/NaruSasuNaru

Walaupun Sasuke lebih dewasa tapi Naruto seme utamanya.

Cerita ini baru aja aku ketik. Jadi maaf kalau banyak typo atau ceritanya terkesan maksa dan aneh.

Sebenarnya chapter 2 yang asli sudah selesai dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan alur ceritanya sangat jauh dari yang aku publish sekarang, ceritanya berat dan banyak konflik. Tapi saat baca review dan ada yang nyumbang ide, aku jadi pakai yang ini.

Aku pakai yang ini karena hanya sedikit konflik dan ceritanya ringan.

.

**Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mereview, fav, mem-follow, dan yang membaca.**

**Terimakasih untuk:**

**julihrc, efiastuti, haruna aoi, naminamifrid, kangdaesung, Sora-chan, kang dae sung**

**.**

**Terimakasi bagi yang sudah membaca.**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan.**

**Ninndya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha**

**Warning****: YAOI,**** Mungkin OOC, Typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

Di saat pekerjaan Sasuke telah selesai, di saat tidak ada satupun pekerjaan yang tersisa, di saat dirinya bisa seharian berada di apartemennya, bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto. Seharusnya ini bisa menjadi hari yang sempurna untuk Sasuke, terlebih di cuaca yang secerah ini.

Tapi itu hanya seharusnya.

Karena saat sepulangnya dari kantor untuk mengantarkan beberapa berkas –yang seharusnya Sasuke bisa meminta sekretarisnya untuk mengambil berkas itu –Sasuke bisa melihat beberapa sepatu yang tergeletak di teras depan apartemennya dan tentu saja semua sepatu itu bukan milik Naruto. Sasuke juga bisa mendengar suara obrolan dan tawa yang berasal dari ruang tengah apartemennya.

Sasuke membuka sepatu, meletakannya di rak, berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Di sana dia bisa melihat empat orang dengan warna rambut berbeda –seorang pemuda berhelai putih dan tiga orang gadis dengan warna rambut berbeda: pink, merah, dan ungu –Sasuke sempat berpikir kepala mereka itu kumpulan krayon. Mereka duduk santai dengan bungkus dan remah-remah makanan yang berserakan di lantai dan juga meja, televisi yang menyala, suara tawa dan komentar yang sesekali terdengar.

Bocah-bocah keparat! Mereka menghancurkan istana Sasuke.

Gadis berambut merah yang duduk di sofa yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana mata gadis itu membola walau terhalang oleh kacamata dan wajah gadis itu yang memerah saat melihat dengan jelas wajah rupawan Sasuke. Itu sudah biasa. Seluruh gadis –dan pria akan bereaksi sama jika melihat betapa indah dirinya. Sasuke sudah terlalu terbiasa.

"Ma-maaf kamu siapa?" gadis merah itu bertanya saat tersadar dari keterpesonaannya.

Ketiga kepala lainnya menoleh ke arah pandang temannya, mereka sama terkejut dan terpesona saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di sana.

'Angel'

"Di mana Naruto," Sasuke bersuara. Terdengar sangat dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Seolah dipecut, keempat orang itu serentak menunjuk ke arah dapur. "Bereskan semua," perintah Sasuke sebelum berlalu ke dapur. Kali ini kepala mereka yang serentak mengangguk.

.

"Naru-,"

Sasuke menghentikan panggilannya saat melihat Naruto sedang berdiri membelakanginya di depan konter dapur bersama dengan seorang pria berambut hitam.

Dengan radar homo yang Sasuke miliki, dia sangat tahu jika lelaki itu sedang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Lihat saja bagaimana bahu pemuda itu yang sengaja digesekan pada bahu Naruto, bagaimana tangan itu sengaja menyentuh tangan Naruto yang sedang mengaduk minuman, bagaimana hidung itu sesekali mengendus tubuh Naruto, dan bagaimana kepala itu sesekali disandarkan pada bahu Naruto.

Satu lagi bocah keparat!

Sungguh ingin sekali Sasuke melempar keluar tubuh bocah itu dari kamar apartemennya yang terletak di lantai enam. Pasti sekali terjatuh tubuhnya akan hancur!

Sasuke menggeleng, dia tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Bisa-bisa dia dijebloskan ke penjara dan tidak bisa hidup bahagia bersama Naruto, dan Sasuke tidak menginginkan itu.

Sasuke berdehem, mengejutkan kedua pemuda yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Mereka berdua menoleh.

"Sasuke," Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah dingin, dia pasti sangat marah. Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Maaf, ya, Sasuke. Aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, kamu pasti marah. Apartemenmu berantakan, aku akan membereskannya setelah mereka pulang."

Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan perkataan Naruto, tatapannya jatuh pada pemuda yang berdiri di depan konter dapur. Pemuda itu tersenyum, matanya menyipit. Senyum palsu yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata Sasuke.

Begitu melihatnya, Sasuke sudah sangat tidak menyukai pemuda yang jika dilihat sekilas akan terlihat mirip dengannya –Sasuke tidak akan mengakui hal itu –bagaimanapun, Sasuke 'lah yang lebih tampan, mempesona, dan tentu saja lebih serasi bila disandingkan dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu tidak ada apa-apanya, bahkan dia tidak pantas jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, setuju dengan pemikirannya.

Naruto yang menyadari arah pandang Sasuke, segera memperkenalkan teman pucatnya itu. Mungkin Sasuke juga ingin berteman dengan pemuda ramah itu.

"Dia Shimura Sai, teman kuliahku. Panggil saja dia Sai," Naruto berkata dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke hanya ber'hn'. Berlalu meninggalkan Naruto, mengabaikan saat Naruto memanggil namanya beberapa kali. Naruto ingin menyusul kalau saja tidak ada tangan pucat Sai yang menahan lengannya.

"Sai," kata Naruto, suaranya terdengar merajuk. "Sasuke marah karena apartemennya kotor. Bagaimana ini? Harusnya aku minta izin dulu."

Sai tersenyum ramah. "Kamu yakin orang itu marah karena apartemennya kotor?"

"Dia Sasuke, bukan orang itu," kata Naruto, memperbaiki. "Tentu saja. Sasuke cinta kebersihan dan kerapian. Dia tidak suka jika ada hal yang tidak sesuai keinginannya. Aku sering dimarahi karena membuat ruangan berantakan. Tapi Sasuke tetap membereskan semuanya walau diiringi omelan. Hahaha. Sasuke itu…."

Sai mengangguk saja. Sepertinya Naruto sangat mengenal Sasuke.

" –apa kamu suka Sasuke."

"Ha? Kau bilang apa Sai?"

"Kamu suka Sasuke?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja. Walaupun Sasuke terlihat menyeramkan, sebenarnya dia sangat baik. Kami sudah akrab sejak kecil, dia sudah kuanggap kakak…"

Naruto terus melanjutkan ceritanya tentang Sasuke.

Sai yakin ada yang salah dengan Naruto. Temannya ini memang termasuk mahasiswa yang pintar dan mudah mengerti pelajaran walaupun dia sangat berandalan dan suka mengetes kekuatannya pada orang lain, tetapi jika sudah menyangkut urusan mengenai perasaan, Naruto jauh dari kata peka.

Sai menjadi –sedikit –merasa kasihan pada Sasuke, pria itu pasti selalu makan hati.

.

"Naruto, apa pria tampan itu partner-mu?" itu suara gadis pink, suaranya terdengar bersemangat ketika bertanya.

Naruto meletakan nampan di atas meja kaca –merasa senang karena ruang tengah sudah sangat rapi. Sai menyusul di belakangnya dengan dahi yang mengerut –sama seperti temannya yang lain –karena mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Partner?" Naruto mengangguk saja. Dia memang hidup bersama Sasuke 'kan?

"Sakura," gadis berhelai ungu memanggil. Dia tersenyum sama lebarnya seperti gadis pink.

"Konan," katanya membalas panggilan itu.

Lalu mereka berteriak kencang, mengejutkan sisa orang yang duduk di sana.

"Jadi, siapa seme-nya?" Konan dan Sakura bertanya bersamaan.

"Bukankah dia sangat dewasa dan cool, dia pasti seme-nya!" Sakura berkata dengan semangat.

"Tapi bisa jadi dia uke-nya! Uke tsundere! Kau 'kan lihat bagaimana dinginnya dia. Dia juga sangat tampan. Bishounen! Kulitnya juga putih bersih, terlihat lembut, dan halus. Kiyaaa! Pasti akan terlihat sangat seksi jika ditandai!" Konan berseru tak kalah heboh.

Sakura mengangguk bersemangat. Menyetujui perkataan Konan. "Kalau Naruto seme, aku yakin dia cukup kuat untuk memenuhi pria cantik tadi!"

"Aku yakin, pria tadi pasti sangat erotis di bawah dominan Naruto!"

Lalu mereka menjerit lagi, saling bergenggaman tangan.

"Kalian!" Karin –si rambut merah membentak kedua temannya. "Tidak mungkin pria tampan tadi seperti itu!" katanya sengit.

"A-ano, nama pria tampan itu Sasuke," sahut Naruto pelan.

"Kau tahu apa? Intuisiku berkata demikian!" Sakura membalas tak kalah sengit, tidak menghiraukan Naruto.

"Ya, Kau tahu apa? Intuisiku juga berkata demikian!" Konan menyahut, memberi pembelaan pada Sakura.

"Itu hanya intuisi hewan kalian! Dasar sinting!" Karin berseru, tidak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah," Suigetsu berujar. " –tapi Karin, aku juga merasa pria tadi memang seperti itu."

"Suigetsu," Karin menggeram mendengar perkataan teman berhelai putihnya. Konan dan Sakura terbahak.

"Sudahlah, Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Lihat dia," Sai menengahi, menunjuk Naruto. Keempat orang itu menoleh melihat Naruto yang terdiam, pandangannya kosong, mungkin dia terlalu pusing untuk mengerti perkataan teman-temannya.

Mereka tertawa saat melihat Naruto menatap bingung.

"Ayo kita pulang," Konan berdiri, menarik lengan Suigetsu.

"Eh? Kalian mau pulang? Minuman….nya," suara Naruto mengecil saat melihat gelas-gelas yang sudah kosong. Kapan mereka meminumnya?

"Aku ak-,"

" –Kau juga harus pulang Sai," Sakura berkata, menarik lengan Sai.

Suigetsu juga melakukan hal yang sama, menarik lengan Karin yang terlihat enggan beranjak.

.

"Sampai jumpa Naruto," Suigestu melambaikan tangan pada Naruto yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Nikmati harimu dengan Sasuke~" Sakura melambai, mengerlingkan sebelah mata.

Naruto menatap kepergian teman-temannya, menatap lorong apartemen yang kosong. Dia masih memikirkan perkataan teman-temannya tadi: uke, bishounen, seme, seksi, tanda, dominan, cukup penuh, seme, seksi, Sasuke, erotis.

Sejujurnya Naruto tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan teman-temannya. Dia memang belum pernah berpacaran walau pernah beberapa kali dekat dengan wanita –karena Kyuubi melarangnya untuk pacaran –tapi dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui isi pembicaraan tadi. Walau masih ada kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti, tapi sungguh Naruto benar-benar mengetahui apa maksud teman-temannya.

Setelah beberapa lama Naruto memasuki perguruan tinggi dan memiliki lebih banyak teman, dia menjadi lebih tahu tentang penyimpangan seksual –walau tidak benar-benar mengerti. Karena Naruto juga memiliki beberapa teman yang seperti itu, salah satunya Suigetsu. Awalnya Naruto bergidik dan mengernyitkan kening bila tanpa sengaja melihat beberapa temannya bermesraan, tapi entah sejak kapan Naruto mulai terbiasa dan menerima keadaan lingkungannya.

Jadi, saat tadi teman-temannya berdebat tentang hal itu, Naruto sedikit banyak tahu siapa dan apa yang sedang diperbincangkan.

Tapi…Sasuke. Apa dia juga salah satu dari mereka?

Naruto menggeleng. Tidak mungkin. Naruto pernah beberapa kali melihat Sasuke menggandeng wanita seksi dan cantik.

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya, melempar tas kerja, dan membuka dasi dengan kasar. Dia mendudukan diri di atas ranjang, menerawang.

Pemuda pucat brengsek! Bagaimana bisa dia dengan seenaknya menyentuh Naruto-nya. Bahkan dia dan Naruto belum pernah membuat minuman bersama di dapur. Apalagi senyumnya itu. Sungguh sangat memuakan.

Oh, Sasuke benar-benar ingin membunuhnya. Apa Sasuke santet saja dia dengan boneka Voodoo, agar kematian pemuda itu terlihat bersih dan Sasuke akan bahagia karena tidak akan ada yang menyalahkannya.

Tidak! Tidak tidak tidak. Sasuke tidak akan melakukannya. Bagaimanapun dia bencinya dengan pemuda itu, Sasuke akan bermain sportif.

Lagipula apa yang Sasuke khawatirkan? Naruto tidak akan berpaling darinya. Naruto terlalu tidak peka untuk mengerti maksud perbuatan temannya tadi –bahkan Sasuke juga merasakan dampak ketidakpekaan Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas, dia tidak akan pernah menyerah. Naruto harus menyadari perasaannya dan menjadi miliknya. Sasuke akan buktikan itu.

Sebaiknya Sasuke mandi menyegarkan diri, dia akan mengajak Naruto berbelanja keperluan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kiyaaa! Pria itu sangat tampan. Dia agak mirip dengan Sai, tapi dia lebih tampan dan lebih keren. Apa dia tinggal di sini bersama Naruto! Kiyaaa!"

Bocah-bocah itu! Ternyata mereka masih betah di apartemennya.

Sasuke mendecih mendengar keributan yang mereka buat. Bahkan mereka membicarakannya dan menyamakannya dengan si pucat Sai. Apa mata mereka buta? Tidak kah mereka melihat kalau Sasuke sangat jauh berbeda dengan Sai.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Sasuke menjalankan niatnya untuk mengajak Naruto berbelanja keperluan mereka. Sasuke berjalan dan menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar dirinya dibicarakan. Dia berdiri di dekat lemari yang berada di dekat jalan masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Naruto, apa pria tampan itu partner-mu?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. Siapa yang bertanya seperti itu? Apa jawaban Naruto? Kenapa Naruto diam saja.

Sasuke mengintip, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat Naruto mengangguk.

"Jadi, siapa seme-nya?"

Kali ini Sasuke mendengar dua orang yang bertanya. 'Siapa seme-nya' Sasuke juga belum tahu. Dia ingin tahu. Sasuke harus tahu.

"Bukankah dia sangat dewasa dan cool, dia pasti seme-nya!"

'Apa aku bisa jadi seme-nya Naruto?'

"Tapi bisa jadi dia uke-nya! Uke tsundere! Kau 'kan lihat bagaimana dinginnya dia. Dia juga sangat tampan. Bishounen! Kulitnya juga putih bersih, terlihat lembut, dan halus. Kiyaaa! Pasti akan terlihat sangat seksi jika ditandai!"

Sasuke bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas saat mendengar tuturan itu. Dia mengakui kalau wajahnya sangat tampan bahkan mendekati cantik. Kulitnya juga sangat putih dan lembut, pasti akan terlihat sangat seksi jika Naruto menandai tubuhnya.

Sasuke mangamini perkataan gadis itu.

"Kalau Naruto seme, aku yakin dia cukup kuat untuk memenuhi pria cantik tadi!"

"Aku yakin, pria tadi pasti sangat erotis di bawah dominan Naruto!"

Cukup! Sasuke merasa kepalanya akan meledak jika terus-menerus mendengarkan perkataan gadis-gadis itu, wajahnya terasa sangat panas, dia bisa pingsan jika terus menguping.

Ingatkan Sasuke untuk memberi undangan VIP kepada dua gadis itu saat dirinya dan Naruto menikah nanti.

.

Setelah mendengar keadaan menjadi lebih tenang, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya untuk melihat Naruto. Ternyata teman-temannya sudah pergi.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berdiri di pintu depan, dia bisa melihat pandangan Naruto yang kosong saat berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu.

'Bahkan saat bengong pun Naruto terlihat tampan'

"Naruto," panggilnya pelan, menyentuh bahu Naruto.

Naruto sedikit berjengit saat mendengar panggilan yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, menatap mata kelam itu.

Sejak kecil Naruto sangat menyukai iris kelam Sasuke.

"Ayo belanja."

"Ha?"

"Kita belanja."

"Ha?" Naruto mengangkat tangan di depan wajah Sasuke saat melihat bibir pria itu akan terbuka. Naruto yakin Sasuke akan mengatakan kata yang sama.

" –kita pakai bus."

Naruto mengenyitkan kening.

"Kita pak-,"

" –iya, Sasuke. Aku dengar, kita pakai bus."

Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Naruto, dia membuka jalan saat Naruto berkata akan memakai sepatu.

"Ayo," kata Naruto setelah selesai, dia berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang sedang menutup pintu.

"Tunggu aku."

Naruto bisa mendengar Sasuke tertawa saat dia menuruti perkataan pria itu.

Ya. Naruto memang selalu menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**AN**

Apa Naruto stragiht: Naruto belum pernah –bener-bener –tertarik sama seseorang, walaupun pernah deket sama beberapa cewek. Intinya Naruto gk straight, gk homo juga XD

Iya, aku juga suka uke mesum dan agresif tapi manly kayak Sasu, lagi berusaha juga buat Sasu seperti itu.

Iya, aku dan Sasuke lagi berusaha buat Naruto cinta Sasuke.

**.**

**Terimakasih untuk:**

**Julihrc, efi astuti1, pingki954, haruna aoi, d34thr1v3r, NS gues, Ndah D Amay, InspiritWhoohyunI, Rune of Darkness.**

**.**

**Terimakasi bagi yang sudah membaca.**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan.**

**Ninndya**


End file.
